Partnership to Revenge
by DeansLover1918
Summary: Summary is too long and is inside but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Partnership to Revenge

Pairing: Perseus X OC

Storyline/Plot: Alaya is without a home after her home was destroyed in a tragic fire. Spyros finds her wandering the shore dirty and dehydrated. He takes her in and helps feed and clothe her. From the beginning Perseus is enamored by her. They fall in love and before they can marry Hades kills his family. He did not see where Alaya was but assumed she was with the rest of his family when the ship sank to the bottom of the sea. Broken hearted and broken spirited, he is carried to Argos where his adventure begins but in the middle a surprising visitor changes things. Is it for better or for worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own Clash of the Titans, just my plot and my character. If there are any mistakes let me know!

She had been walking for what felt like days. They all ran together so she had lost track of time as she just walked along the shore she stumbled upon hours before. She had long lost the ability to shed tears but the pain still tore through her after what happened to her family. She was out in the barn brushing the horses for her little sister when she heard the screams. She had rushed out to see her house on fire and her family was screaming. She saw a black figure above the house and recognized his form as Hades. She took off running before he could turn around and see her. Now, here she was looking for something to eat or drink. She felt so weak that she was surprised she was still walking. She heard a shout and looked out into the water to see figures waving at her.

When she opened her eyes it was night and she was still on the shore. When she tried to sit up a hand pushed her back down.

"Easy now, child." An older voice said. "We don't want you to collapse again." She looked at his face and saw a kind smile with bright eyes. "What is your name?"

"My name is Alaya." She replied and frowned at how hoarse her voice sounded.

He noticed her frown and gave her a cup. "Drink this. It will help."

She took it and drank deeply from it relishing the clear and crisp taste of the cold water. She put it back down and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Spyros." He replied before his eyes averted to acknowledge someone walking up. "Ah, here comes your savior."

She looked around and her eyes fell on a man close to her own age kneeling next to her. Her eyes widened as she drank in the sight of him. He was very handsome, yes, but had a certain air about him that she could not quite put her finger on.

"My savior?" She asked confused.

"Yes, child, you collapsed on the shore and he jumped out of the boat and swam to you to see if you were alright. When we got to you, you were anything but. You have been asleep near half a day." Spyros said as she and the man continued to gaze at each other. "This is my oldest, Perseus."

She nodded at him. "Alaya." She stated plainly.

"How long had you been walking?" Spyros asked.

"I lost track after the first day." She said as she tried again to sit up. She noticed Perseus lifted a hand as if to help her and she smiled and nodded saying she needed help.

"Where is your family?"

"Gone. They were killed. A house fire." Tears sprang to her eyes but she blinked them back.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you have anyone?" Spyros asked seeing how tense his son was around this beautiful young woman.

"No. I only have myself now."

"You shall live with us. I'm sure my youngest daughter would be thrilled to have an older sister." He said with a smile. "I think she grows tired of having no girls but her mother around." He looked at Perseus. "Would that be alright, son?"

Perseus snapped his attention to his father. "Yes," He said after a moment's pause, "That would be fine. Charis would enjoy another woman around." He got up quickly and left her side.

"You have had an exciting day, Alaya. I suggest you get some more sleep." He said and she nodded feeling drained from just sitting up. She lay back down and smiled when Spyros covered her with a blanket.

When she awoke, she saw another woman setting a dress near her. She saw Alaya awake and smiled. "Hello, my dear. My name is Marmara."

"Hello. Is that dress for me?" She asked as she took it in her hands. It was so soft to the touch and was the most beautiful deep shade of blue. "It's too beautiful. I cannot accept it."

"Nonsense. I am glad to share it with you. Now, you need to wash up so let's get you clean!" She said as she made her way down to a stream.

Alaya followed and found the girl called Charis also bathing. She visibly relaxed as she washed the layers of filth off of herself. Once they were all done, Marmara kept complimenting Alaya on her hair. It was a beautiful red and stretched most of the way down her back. She wanted to do an eloquent hair style but Alaya politely refused and only asked for a clip. She quickly braided her hair down her back.

"Let's go see if the men need help on the boat." Marmara said and they walked away towards the sea.

As they approached, Perseus walked up to Marmara and hugged her and kissed her cheek. "We have caught enough fish to last us a few days." He did a double take when he saw Alaya. Her hair shone in the sun and, even though not someone the gods would be jealous of, he thought her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She blushed under his intense gaze. Now that she was more rested she noticed how handsome a man he was. He must have been no older than her, her being 20.

"Perseus," Marmara said, "It is not polite to stare. Come, Alaya, we have chores to do today." They walked off but Marmara was chuckling to herself. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'Maybe he will find someone finally with her.'

The months passed by quickly and Alaya was fastly becoming a part of the family. She helped Marmara out with the chores. She cooked dinner often. Charis always wanted to be around her. Everything was going perfect. The only thing was her growing attraction to Perseus. Whenever he was near her heart would start pounding and she would hardly be able to breathe. She figured he did not return her affection because he could always be seen laughing with the traders' daughters when they came around for fish.

One night, a nightmare began. She saw the eyes of the demon that had burned her house with her family inside. She heard her family screaming and screaming. Just when she thought the screaming would never end, she sat bolt upright. She was covered in a cold sweat and tears were running down her cheeks. She quietly got up, making sure not to wake the others, and started walking along the shore line and looked at the moon and the storm in the distance.

Shortly after she started walking she saw a figure ahead of her. She quickly recognized it as Perseus and tried to turn around.

"You couldn't sleep either, eh?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. "Another nightmare?"

"No." She said hoping he couldn't see she had been crying. No such luck because the moon was bright that night. He walked up to her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked and noted how she was tearing up again. "Was it about your family?"

Alaya could only nod as she tried to hold the tears at bay. When he pulled her to his chest, however, the tears broke free and she hugged him back as she cried. She did not know how long she had cried but she did know he was now soaked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she looked at the ground and wiped her own tears away.

"It's alright. I was due for a bath soon anyway." He said and smiled when she laughed lightly. He lifted her face up gently with his fingers. "Your family's death is not your fault. You would not have been able to save them. You probably would have died trying."

"Sometimes I wish I had." She said softly and was surprised to hear the anger in Perseus's voice.

"Don't say that." He snapped. "If you had, we would have never met you. I would have never met you."

"So I had some big impact on your life?" She said.

"More than you will ever know." He said simply before leaning down and laying a light gentle kiss on her lips.

Alaya slowly opened her eyes for fear she was still dreaming. When they opened, they were looking into his deep blue ones.

"I don't understand," She said as she gently pulled away.

"What don't you understand?" Perseus asked with confusion written all over his face.

"You act as if you care for me now but I have seen you with all the other women that have come here." She replied.

He sighed and walked up behind her. "I was afraid of my feelings. I did not recognize them. All I know is that if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." He gently turned her and looked deeply into her eyes seeming to get lost in them.

She gave him a soft smile and allowed him to hug her and she clung back to him. She tried to stifle a yawn but she heard his chest rumble as a chuckle escaped him.

"You need to get some sleep." He said as he pulled her back. "Good night, Alaya."

She smiled up at him. "Good night, Perseus." She slowly walked away and felt his eyes on her the whole way back to her tent.

He turned back to the storm. As the thunder rumbled in the distance he felt a tightening in his chest and brought his hand up to it.

"It never fails does it?" A voice asked from behind him. Perseus turned to see his father. "Every storm you cannot sleep and you chest pains you."

"I have grown used to it. I expect it now." He said.

"You will have to forgive an old man for prying but what feelings do you hold for Alaya?" Spyro asked walking up to his son.

"I do not recognize them." Perseus replied with honesty. "She told me tonight that she wished she had perished with her family and… I don't know… I couldn't stand it. I got angry. My chest tightened."

Spyro nodded with understanding. "These are complex feelings, my son. Do not tread lightly. Listen to your heart and it will never lead you astray." Spyro patted Perseus on the back and made his way back to the tents.

Perseus stood for a few minutes looking at the distant storm and the moon that was still shining bright before heading back to his own tent. He stopped briefly outside of Alaya's tent. He pulled back the flap and gazed upon her sleeping form and smiled. At that moment he knew he would do anything to keep her safe. He did not yet understand these feelings but he liked them and wanted to understand them. He crept back to his tent and quickly fell asleep with dreams of a beautiful red-haired woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Perseus knew what his feelings for Alaya were. He was in love with her but he had yet to tell her. He did not know her feelings for him. He knew she cared for him but did not know on what level. The family had recently moved to their boat and he noticed Alaya had taken to sleeping next to him at night.

He had decided that he would tell her soon; as soon as he could. He could not live in secret anymore.

Everyone was excited; it was time to check the nets.

"Perseus!" Spyros yelled.

"You're getting frail old man," Perseus replied as he took the rope to haul the nets up and smiled when Alaya laughed at him. She walked up to him and helped him pull.

They all let out disappointed breaths when the nets came up empty. They would have to ration their food even more that night and no one wanted to do that.

"Another day, nothing," Spyros yelled angrily as he threw the nets down. "Caught on the reef. To whome do I direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?" He said with sarcasm.

"Spyros, please." Marmara said as she grabbed the nets to fold them up.

"Psoeidon, Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara?" He yelled again.

"Thank the men who provoke them!" She yelled back.

"They crush my island, let Alaya's parents be killed," No one noticed how pale she went except for Perseus and he put an arm around her not knowing what her paleness was really about. Spyros continued on, "They put a plague on yours, Marmara. They take from us what they want." By this point Perseus and Alaya had started playing with Charis so she would also ignore her father's rantings. "We're their slaves."

"The gods gave us life." Marmara said. "For that, we should be thankful."

"I'm tired of being thankful for scraps." Spyros said. "I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman. They've even taken that away from us. What we are. Still they want us to love them anyway. One day, somebody's gonna have to make a stand. One day somebody's gonna have to say enough."

Alaya heard this part and agreed for what she never told them was that it was a greek god who had killed her family. It had been Hades.

That night, Perseus was awakened by a storm like they always did to him. He looked over and saw Alaya close enough to him to feel his heat but without touching him. He quietly stood and walked over to the railing of their small boat. When the thunder continued to crash, he put his hand over his heart like he had all his life. He didn't notice Spyros walk up behind him careful to avoid Alaya.

"It was a storm like this that brought me to you." He said putting his hand on Perseus who hadn't taken his eyes off the water. "I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers."

"I have all I need, right here." Perseus answered glancing quickly at Alaya.

Spyros followed his gaze. "She reciprocates your feelings, Perseus. Tell her yours so she can have a chance to tell you hers." He said walking back over to Marmara and Charis (A/N: I like this name a whole lot more than the one they gave the little sister in the movie so I changed it!) and lying down next to them.

Perseus continued for a while longer to look out at the storm when he felt a presence behind him.

"You always do this during a storm." Alaya said gripping the rail beside him. "Do they scare you?"

"No. I can't explain it." Perseus said as he looked at her. "Alaya, I'm glad I found you. I don't think I ever told you that."

"No you haven't but I'm glad I heard it." She said smiling, her flaming hair blowing in the wind. She looked over at him and saw a pensive look on his face. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"About how I'm glad you survived the fire. My life would be a lot emptier if you hadn't." He said and then catching himself continued. "I mean… all of our lives would be a lot emptier if you hadn't."

"What are you trying to say, Perseus?" Alaya asked with a serious look on her face.

"He is trying to tell you that he is in love with you." Charis whispered from her blanket.

"Thank you for ruining the moment, you little monster!" Perseus said with a grin on his face.

Alaya looked at him. "Is what she says true?"

Persues nodded no trusting himself to speak. Alaya reached over and put her fingers under his chin to get him to look at her.

"It's about time you acknowledged it." She said before lightly kissing him. "I've been dying to hear it."

"You knew?" He asked surprised.

"I suspected. You've been different since that night on the beach. Kinder, gentler. I saw the way you looked at me and my suspicions started." She said smiling. "I also knew because I was doing the same thing."

His head snapped up. "So…"

"I love you too, Perseus." She said and Perseus had never felt such joy in his life.

He hugged her to his side and she clung to him in return. He kissed her lightly on the head and laughed when he felt her try to stifle a yawn.

"You have a habit of that don't you?" He asked.

"I just want to stay up with you." She said knowing he would be up the rest of the night.

"Let's go lie down so you can sleep." He said and they walked over to their blankets. When they lay down, Alaya's back was pressed to his front and they fit together like two puzzle pieces; made for each other. Perseus smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and, for the first time during a storm, he slept soundly and the tightness in his chest was gone.

The next morning, they came around the side of the small island with Zeus's statue.

"Hold her steady!" Spyros called to Perseus.

Perseus looked to the front of the boat to see Alaya, hair pulled down, with her arms wide feeling the breeze on her and feeling like she was flying and he smiled. She was so carefree and free spirited. He didn't know how he had gotten this lucky.

"Fetch the wreath!" Marmara said to Charis who ran to get it for the statue.

Alaya gazed up at the statue and was awed by its magnificence. She had never seen one and it was beautiful. She saw people around the feet of the statue with ropes and heard chopping noises.

"What's going on?" She asked walking over to Perseus.

"Something isn't right." Spyros said. "The soldiers, what are they doing?" He asked.

They heard a creaking and Alaya gasped as she saw the statue falling towards them.

"Hang on!" Perseus cried as he jumped and put his body over Alaya's to protect her. Water rained down on them from the splash and the boat rocked a few times. They kept hearing soldiers referring to a king and queen. "Who are they?" Persues asked as he helped Alaya up.

"Soldiers from Argos," Spyros replied.

"What have they done?" Marmara cried.

"They've declared war, war against the gods." Spyros said as clouds began to gather and darken.

Alaya, becoming frightened, grabbed onto Perseus.

Thunder rumbled and when Perseus looked back towards the water, he saw something coming towards them and just stop. A moment later, bat creatures burst out of the water and flew up to the soldiers.

It only took a minute to get rid of them. When they were all dead, they gathered into one giant ball and turned into a person.

"Hades," Alaya whispered and tears sprung to her eyes.

He turned and looked down at the little boat before becoming a fireball and hurtling himself towards the boat. Charis screamed and he leapt for Alaya.

"Hold on!" He screamed before the boat was thrust under the water.

He looked around in the water to see the boat sinking. He quickly swam towards it to save his family. He needed to save them, to save Alaya. When he reached the boat he started trying to rip it apart but Spyros's hand stopped him and he shouted go to him but Perseus refused. It was only after he watched his father drown that he knew the others were dead to and he was running out of air. He swam quickly to the surface.

He got himself up on a piece of drift wood and screamed to the skies in grief. The woman who just found out that he loved her was dead. His family was dead. His life was dead. After hours of crying and screaming himself hoarse, he passed out from exhaustion and did not wake up until much later. All he could think about was his grief and how much he needed Alaya at that moment but remembered she was gone also.

It was the darkest he had ever felt and then the feeling set in.

Rage, fever… Revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alaya woke up in a room filled with a white light. She quickly jumped up and looked down to find herself in battle gear. There were large pillars and it looked like some sort of arena.

"I see you have awoken." A voice said from behind her causing her to turn around. It was a man dressed in pure gold. He was strikingly handsome but she felt no attraction for the man for her heart belonged to one man she was not sure survived the crash that sank the ship.

"Who are you?" She inquired backing up a few paces as he slowly approached her. She felt no danger emanating from him but she was on guard nonetheless.

"I mean you no harm. I am Apollo and I am here to help you." He said holding up empty hands to show her he was not armed.

"Help me with what? Am I dead?" She asked looking around a little more frantic than before.

"You are not dead. I saved you so you could help Perseus." He replied and her head perked up. "Yes, he survived and he will need your help. He is a demigod, the son of Zeus himself."

"You're joking!" Alaya said laughing at the absurdity of the statement.

"No I am not. You fell in love with a demigod and now that man needs your help. My father, Zeus believes that mankind needs to be punished so he foolishly turned to Hades." Anger flashed in her eyes and he nodded. "The same Hades that stole both families from you."

"What do I need to do?" She asked not hesitating when she heard the name of the one she hated above all.

"You are here to learn how to fight." Apollo said making swords appear in their hands. "I don't have much time to teach you so learn fast!" He said before rushing at her.

Perseus could still feel the grief threatening to bury him as he sat in his small cell. He was a demigod? No, it wasn't possible. Although, he didn't know who his mother and father were, it just wasn't possible. He hated the gods for what they did to his family. Hades killed everyone he loved and Zeus obviously stood by it because he did not stop it.

He quickly stood when the man named Draco walked in.

"So, demigod, you have a visitor. She says she knows you." Draco said before escorting a woman in and leaving.

"My name is Io, Perseus." She said but that did not relieve the tension from not knowing who she was. Yet she knew him.

"And how do you know me?" He asked barely above a whisper. He was cautious and maybe even a little afraid because of these peoples' reaction to him, he had no idea how she would react.

"I've watched you all your life." She said with a slight smile on her face. "I guided you to your family. I also guided Alaya to your family as well." She saw the pain flash in his eyes at the mention of his love.

"Are you a god?" Perseus asked inching away from her in case the answer was yes. He no longer trusted any of the gods. If that belief was shaky before, it was now shattered once he saw what they were capable of and how incapable of remorse they seemed to be.

"There are gods and there are men," Io stated matter-of-factly. "And there are those of us who are in between. Many years ago, I refused a god's advance. I was cursed with agelessness."

"That's not much of a curse." Perseus stated. Living forever didn't seem so bad to him.

"I've lived for years watching my loved ones die. I imagine you're sympathetic to that plight." In fact, he was very much. He tried to imagine a life without Alaya in it and all he got in return was pain and loneliness.

"Is it true?" He asked needing to know the answer. "Am I the son of Zeus?"

"Yes," She answered simply at first. "The story of your birth began with the rebellion of King Acrisius." And so Io told him about his existence and how it came about and Perseus listened with intent ears. "I've watched over you your whole life waiting for the day when you will help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods." She finished finally. "You were born to kill the Kraken."

"I don't know why I was born." Perseus stated anger seeping into every pore of his body. "But I know it's not the Kraken I wanna kill. How do I get to Hades?" He asked a vision of fiery red hair blowing around a serenely beautiful face flashing through his memory.

"If the Kraken falls, Hades will be weak enough for you to strike a deathly blow." Io promised. "Only then will you have the revenge you seek."

"Then they better let me out of here." Perseus said banging on his cell door.

After what seemed like days of training, Alaya had mastered most fighting skills. Only then did she learn it was actually only two days.

"How is that possible? We've been here for nearly a week." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I have played with the time given to us to allow you more time to adjust and learn." Apollo said before coming at her again with his sword. She easily blocked it and threw him back and when he came at her again, she knocked the sword out of his hand, into the air, caught the sword and turning both on him. "And now I know you're ready." He smirked and before she could blink, she was back on Earth.

She heard fighting in the distance and put her helmet on. She wasn't ready for him to know it was her just yet and her hair would most definitely give it away. Alaya ran as fast as she could to get to Perseus before she stopped and her jaw dropped. There were tons of large scorpions coming at different groups of men. She chose the nearest one and dove under the belly using her sword to split the creature open.

She stood just as it fell behind her as the men gaped at her but none had the chance to question her before she saw Perseus running from one with an unknown woman. She quickly ran for them but another scorpion cut her off. She dove to the side to avoid its stinger. As she stood she swung her sword and took out the legs on that side of the beast before stabbing it right between the eyes.

Her newfound battle skills impressed her and she no longer felt like the weak woman she was just two days before. She ran to where Perseus was last but they all looked and didn't see him. She started to turn away from the sight before she heard a groaning sound from within the beast. She drew her sword once more before Perseus burst through the belly of the beast covered in its muck. Right after, men came running from every direction as more scorpions surrounded them.

Just as they went to attack, a voice spread through the desert and Alaya turned to see Djinn controlling the beasts. She only heard of them in legend but apparently they were real.

"Someone should thank them." She heard Perseus say but before he could take five steps, he stopped and screamed in agony.

"Perseus!" Alaya shouted before running to him seeing the hideous bite mark on his arm.

"Holy shit, that's a woman?" One of the men asked when they heard her voice as she knelt next to him.

Io tried to touch his arm but something happened that caused her to cry out.

"Venom from Hades," She said as Draco also knelt next to Perseus.

"Pray to Zeus for strength." Draco ordered but Perseus refused causing Draco to grab his face. "Pray to your damn father!"

"No!" Perseus still said and Alaya stood with her sword drawn towards Draco.

"Touch him again in such a manner and I will gut you from groin to throat. Am I making myself clear?" She said.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco demanded and Alaya ripped her helmet off and threw it aside.

"My name is Alaya," she said causing Perseus' head to turn to look at her. "And if you touch him again, you will meet your end." She threw her sword into the ground before kneeling back down next to Perseus.

"Alaya…" He muttered reaching up with his good hand to stroke her cheek. "You survived? How?" She smiled tears springing into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you survived as well." He smiled in return to her words before gasping in pain again and her smile was replaced with a look of concern. "Let's camp here." She suggested and everyone agreed. A tent was put up for Perseus and never once did Alaya leave his side. She cleaned him with wet cloths to rid him of the sweat so he did not catch a sickness on top of the infection from Hades.

"I'll get some more water," Io said after Perseus drank the last of it and Alaya nodded. She continued to stroke his hair soothingly as his fever burned until the Djinn walked into the tent.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked and jumped for her sword. She, however, was not fast enough for the Djinn had already grabbed some fire and put it on Perseus' arm causing the man to scream in agony. "Stop it! Get away from him!" She said tackling the beast outside and jumping up arming herself and lining up with the others.

It started ranting in its own language and it sounded very pissed off.

"What's it saying?" Someone demanded and Io translated for them.

"The Djinn have waited a long time for the one who would rid them of the gods. He says he is no friend of the humans." She translated.

"You don't say," one of the men said with sarcasm.

"But the only way we can help Perseus is together." Io finished as they turned to see Perseus walking out of the tent, his arm fully healed.

"Together," The Djinn said in their language and Perseus nodded. The men then disbanded and went to their own tents and living spaces leaving Perseus standing there just staring at Alaya for a minute before either moved.

Time seemed to stop as Alaya ran forward and threw herself into his arms and he gladly caught her crushing her to him.

"Gods I thought I'd lost you," Perseus muttered in her ear before placing a kiss to the side of her head.

"And I you," Alaya responded before pulling back and looking into his beautiful eyes. Not two seconds later, his lips descended onto hers and she gladly accepted the passionate embrace they locked themselves in. After what seemed like forever, Alaya pulled back with a smile on her face. "You need rest, Perseus. You have been tested beyond most this day."

He nodded exhaustion suddenly engulfing him and they walked back to his tent where he all but collapsed onto his bedroll. She squealed when he reached up and pulled her down with him but didn't need to ask why after he put his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as possible. Only after that did she close her eyes and allow sleep to claim her knowing any and all nightmares would be banished.

Perseus lay there listening to her breathing even out. She was alive! He couldn't help but look at the skies and mutter a thank you before kissing the top of her head and closing his own eyes, the blackness claiming him quickly.


End file.
